


Story

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [25]
Category: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance
Genre: Gen, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25/100. Even after leaving Ivalice behind, the memories remain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story

Marche and his friends don't talk about Ivalice. They used to, sometimes, during the first month or so after coming home. But over time, talking about missions and clan life just didn't feel right. That life was over, and it wouldn't be coming back. They'd changed things back for a reason, after all.

After a while, Marche's memories of that world began to dull. They blurred together, seeming more like a dream than something that had actually happened. Sometimes he would try to recall Montblanc's voice, or the faces of his clanmates. Every time he did, it became more difficult. At first it scared him. He didn't want to forget. They'd been his friends, hadn't they? You don't forget your friends.

But he had friends here, in his world. Aside from people like Ritz and Mewt, he'd met other people at school. That was one thing his experiences had done for him – they'd made it easier to win allies, so to speak. And yet, even after he'd adjusted back to St. Ivalice life, he found himself wondering who his new friends had been in that other world. Had they joined clans, too? Had he met them on the battlefield, or done jobs for them? Even though there was no point in thinking about it, he still found those questions creeping up on him from time to time.

He'd chosen to leave that world of fantasies behind, but had he really? Was it possible to truly break away from it? Like it or not, he'd spent a long time in Ivalice. It had changed him. It had changed all of them.

Today is an ordinary day. There won't be any battles over territory, and no one will be attacked by monsters. He doesn't have to worry about what laws are in place at the time, or how they'll affect his strategy. But he's realized that he'll never really be free of that second life. The memories remain, even if the world itself doesn't. As he waits for class to begin, he decides that he's OK with that. His story is his, regardless of where it was written.


End file.
